Inocentes travesuras
by Sasu Love For Ever
Summary: Las travesuras de una niña y una relación indebida en el equipo 7 que esta oculta para todos. Si bien nadie puede saberlo, un poco de adrenalina nunca viene mal. Lemon.


**Titulo: "Inocentes travesuras"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es totalmente mia.**

**Hola a todos y gracias por pasarse a leer este one shot, sinceramente estoy algo nerviosa ya que es el segundo oneshot que publico y este tiene lemon.**

**Espero que les guste y agradeceria si me dejan reviews con lo que piensan de el, del lemon y de la historia.**

* * *

><p>Era el segundo día de viaje de regreso a la aldea desde Suna, el equipo siete volvía de una misión sencilla que hasta podría ser de rutina, y aun así los ánimos en el grupo no eran los mejores, y por cómo iban, lo que debería ser un viaje de tres días para cinco ninjas en pleno estado se estaba convirtiendo en unos tediosos cuatro días con hombres irritados. Y todo por nada más y nada menos que una mujer de 16 años, Sakura, que había decidido que sería un lindo recorrido para hacerlo caminando tranquilamente porque no podía correr por "problemas de mujeres" y tras unos cuantos golpes a Naruto por sus preguntas indiscretas nadie se atrevió a preguntar o contradecirla. Quedando así, Yamato que se había adelantado para, como dijo, "revisar la zona", aunque bien todos sabían que era por aburrimiento. A Naruto y Sai se los veía discutir a la distancia, luego a un metro de Sakura, caminaba Kakashi con sus 30 años, leyendo su libro intentando ocultar su fastidio. Sakura era la única a la que no se le veía molestia alguna, caminaba tranquila con el rostro levemente ruborizado observando el espeso bosque que los rodeaban, ya que hacía seis horas que habían salido del desierto; hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de su sensei, notando su imponente figura viendo como se le marcaban los hombros y los brazos en la remera mostrando toda su musculatura, bajó la vista a su firme cola y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior mirándolo caminar, que a diferencia de siempre, estaba tenso y enojado, y por alguna razón saberlo enojado la exitó, desde la reunión que tuvieron con el kazekague donde recibió la mirada enfadada y oscura de Kakashi sintió un calor interno que la recorría y la sofocaba, la intensidad y dureza en su mirada le provocaba un cosquilleo de excitación en su bajo vientre, que no cesó en el trayecto sino que aumentó; lo que explica el color sonrojado en su mejillas y la respiración acelerada que llevaba.<p>

Kakashi ya sin soportarlo más, bajó su libro deteniendo su paso y volteó a verla con la misma frialdad y enfado en su mirada que en la reunión. Ella sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al hacer contacto con su único ojo descubierto.

-Sakura sé que era una misión sencilla y de formalidades pero debiste haber prestado mas atención, yo soy el líder del equipo y el responsable de que se lleve a cabo correctamente.- El cuerpo tenso y la voz grave de su sensei reprendiéndola no hacía sino aumentar su calor, su excitación. Le gustaba ese Kakashi que se mostraba contadas veces y no podía evitar disfrutarlo. Naruto y Sai al notar que no avanzaban se acercaron a ver qué pasaba encontrándose con lo que parecía una situación tensa.

- ¿Qué sucede Kakashi-sensei? preguntó Naruto al ver las mejillas rojas de Sakura creyendo que eran de cansancio por su "condición femenina" o en el peor de los casos, por enfado, motivo por el cual con precaución se mantenía a distancia de ella.

-Necesito hablar con Sakura, adelántensen con Yamato y sigan el camino luego los alcanzamos.- El tono de Kakashi le decía que era un tema serio y por obvias razones no se involucraron, simplemente se fueron sin preguntar más, pero no sin dejarle una mirada de disculpas a su compañera. Kakashi avanzó unos pasos hacia Sakura haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. -Desde que estuvimos con el Kazekage no prestas atención a nada ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?- Una corriente de aire acercó los cabellos de Sakura a Kakashi sintiendo su aroma y frunciendo mas el seño, dándole un aspecto sombrío que se profundizaba al verla ruborizarse.-

-Yo... solo... no me siento bien- dijo viendo como Naruto y Sai ya no estaban a la vista.

- ¡Estupideces!- la interrumpió -Te he visto más atenta en misiones de alta complejidad aún estando de cama, tus malestares nunca te fueron de importancia ante las obligaciones para con tu aldea. Por supuesto que esto demuestra tu respeto y responsabilidad, así como también tu falta de buen juicio. -La reprendió, dejándola por unos segundos asombrada y sin palabras.

-Yo no...-

- No quiero escuchar tu malditas escusas, se lo que te pasa- la empujó bruscamente contra un árbol sosteniéndole las muñecas con una mano sobre la cabeza y agarrándole el rostro con la otra manteniéndolo fuertemente levantado hacia el suyo. Su alumna no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de dolor y excitación. -Y si estas caliente con el Kazekage lo único que tenés que hacer es volver cuando hayamos acabado con la misión.- A Sakura se le corto la respiración al escucharlo y el tenerlo así no la ayudaba.

- ¿De que estas...?-

Con un fuerte movimiento la giró haciéndola estamparse el pecho contra el árbol y sintió como su sensei se apretaba contra ella presionando su ingle en su trasero manteniéndole las manos sujetas.

-Puedo sentir tu excitación Sakura, he sentido tu dulce aroma desde que estuvimos en esa maldita reunión con Gaara.-

-¿Qué? Yo no me exit...-

-No mientas, -la cortó -Decime... -susurró en su oído provocándole intensos cosquilleos -Si meto mi mano bajo tu blusa... -dijo deslizando su mano libre bajo la ropa, por su vientre, subiendo lentamente en una caricia que le dejaba marcas al pasar - y... aprieto tus senos... no me encontraré con tus pezones duros? o... - Sin tocarle los pechos, provocándola y jugando con ella, volvió a descender la mano de manera tranquila pero decidida, hasta meterla bajo su pollera , sintiéndola estremecerse. -Si meto un dedo en tu interior... -escuchaba sus suaves gemidos al acercarse cada vez más a su intimidad, tocándole suavemente la delicada piel antes de ella, dejándola increíblemente sensible ante su intensidad.- ¿No vas a estar mojada...? ¿No vas a estar sensible a mis caricias...? ¿No voy a encontrarte jodidamente caliente y lista a todo lo que quiera hacerte?

- Yo... Yo…- su respiración se había vuelto pesada, e inconscientemente y en busca de mayor placer, empujaba su cadera hacia la entrepierna ya dura de Kakashi.

- Yo creo que si, Sakura- dijo con tono grave, excitado y enojado. -Pero hasta que esta misión termine tendrás que conformarte conmigo.- Y sin más, ingresó un dedo en su interior haciéndola soltar gemidos sonoros en cada fuerte movimiento que hacía. Una risa gruesa salió de su garganta- Lo sabia- dijo y soltándole las muñecas sin dejar de masturbarla con sus dedos le arrancó el cierre de su remera abriéndola y levantando su sostén. Le apretó los senos, le pellizcó sus duros pezones haciendo que se estremeciera de placer. Retiró los dedos de su interior y le alzó la pollera hasta la cintura mientras se bajaba los pantalones. Sakura quiso voltear pero la volvió a presionar contra la dura corteza del árbol.

-Kakashi-Sensei- gimió al sentir la aspereza contra sus pechos. Con una mano la sujetó del cabello tirando su cabeza hacia un lado y ella pudo sentir los suaves y carnosos labios de él, sin la máscara que los cubría siempre, besando tras su oreja, bajando por su cuello raspándola con la barba recién crecida, mordió su hombro, lo chupó, lo besó y le dejó marcas. Marcas que mostraban cuánto la deseaba, mientras que con la otra mano, le bajó de un tirón la calza llevándose con ella su ropa interior. Tomó su miembro duro y lo restregó por su cola y los labios de su intimidada. Provocándola. Provocándose. Deseándola.

Los jadeos de ella aumentaron y la necesidad de que entrara en su interior, que la hiciera suya, que la tomara y que le hiciera cuánto y cómo se le antojara hizo que empujara con su cuerpo hacia atrás. Hacia él. Gimió su nombre. Kakashi volvió a tirar de sus cabellos rosados y acercó su boca a su oído.

-Voy a cogerte Sakura- pronunció ronco por la excitación y la necesidad de estar en ella que sentía

-Si... si...- gimió ella -sense… ¡Ah!..- se le cortó el aliento al sentir como se empuja fuerte en su interior y como su miembro entraba más profundo con cada penetración. -Sensei-

Él la tomó de la cintura y la embistió con más fuerza. Cada vez que lo llamaba así despertaba en su interior un morbo y una perversidad que no creía tener, aun siendo quien es.

-Sakura.- Gruñó saliendo de su interior, volteándola y besándola con desenfreno ya sin poder contenerse. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con necesidad y desesperación, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro desacomodando aun más sus ropas. Sakura enredó las piernas en su cintura y tomándolo, volvía a penetrarse recibiéndolo en su interior. La intensidad en las embestidas hacia que la corteza del árbol la raspara y se le incrustara en la piel de su espalda sintiendo un placer que podía rayar en la línea del dolor.

Kakashi la tomo de la cola sin dejar de besarla y en lo que ella le sujetaba y tiraba de su pelo plateado, la recostó en el césped sin abandonar su interior. Las bandas ninjas, sin saber bien cuándo, habían quedado tiradas entre las raíces del árbol en el que hasta hace un momento estaban. Con su sharingan descubierto que sabía, la hacía estremecer, la observo por un instante, grabándolo todo en su memoria, cada intimo detalle de ella, del momento, de la situación, disfrutando ambos de la sensación que les provocaba estar unidos. Se sentían llenos y completos.

Vio su hermoso cabello rosa desparramado en el césped, su piel perlada en sudor, sus labios rojos y levemente hinchados por la brusquedad de sus besos, jadeando por la necesidad de aire y vio sus verdes ojos nublados por la pasión y el deseo que lo observaban tan detalladamente como lo hacía con ella. La besó profundamente, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad, separándose con un leve jadeo en ambos.

-Kakashi-sensei- lo nombró, invadida por miles de sensaciones. Volvió a besarlo y reanudó con las embestidas que se volvían mas profundas y duras a medida que los gemidos aumentaban. Embestidas que se volvían salvajes y primitivas envolviéndolos en un frenesí que hacia les falte el aire, haciendo que sus labios se separen. No dejaron de observarse a los ojos, aún cuando las sensaciones que se concentraban en sus cuerpos eran demasiadas y aumentaban progresivamente siendo desatadas y liberadas en un muy intenso orgasmo para ambos, alcanzándolo al mismo tiempo y jadeando el nombre del otro. Con suaves y lentos movimientos fueron recuperándose y descendiendo del éxtasis alcanzado, hasta detenerse por completo.

Tras normalizárseles la respiración, Kakashi salió del interior de ella y ambos, aceptando la mano que él le tendía, se pusieron de pie acomodándose las ropas. Aceleraron el proceso al sentir el chacra de Naruto acercándose rápidamente. Cuando la chica agarro la banda que le pasaba su sensei y se la terminaba de acomodar ajustándosela en la frente, apareció su rubio compañero ante ellos.

-Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei- sonrió llamándolos - aún no nos alcanzaban así que me mandaron a buscarlos- dijo viendo la escena con preocupación y esperando que Sakura no haya tenido problemas.

-Recién "acabamos" Naruto, ya estábamos por ir.- La voz de Kakashi se oía seria pero no enojada como antes, por lo que creyó que tras hablar ya estaba todo bien. Al ver el rostro cabizbajo y ruborizado de su amiga no estuvo tan seguro, sin saber que era producto de las palabras que dijo su sensei.

-Será mejor que sigamos- propuso Kakashi, y Sakura envidió verlo tan pulcro y prolijo, tan tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Dudaba que ella estuviera siquiera en condiciones aceptables. Al menos agradecía que Naruto no fuera tan perspicaz en ese sentido, por lo que en el trayecto fue acomodándose mejor ya que no podía decir lo mismo del resto de su equipo.

Se estaban acercando al campamento que estaban montando Yamato y Sai cuando Naruto recordó y comentó algo ya obvio.

-¡Ah...! Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei dijo que como oscurecen pronto estos bosques vamos a tener que acampar y mañana acelerar el paso. Claro que... si Sakura-chan está mejor- Aclaró sonriendo y sobándose la nuca temiendo recibir otro golpe.

Al escuchar las palabras del rubio, alumna y sensei no pudieron evitar cruzar miradas con un brillo cómplice sabiendo ambos lo que pensaba el otro.

-La traviesa Sakura-chan, va a estar muy bien mañana- aclaró remarcando levemente el "traviesa", provocando que Sakura se ruborice al recordar cómo a los doce años... empezó... todo este trato con su sensei.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años, recuerda que era de noche y también estaban acampando en el bosque tras una misión de rango D que había terminado siendo una de rango A, nada atípico, simples cosas que sólo le ocurrían a su equipo. En ese entonces el equipo siete estaba formado por cuatro personas, Kakashi siendo el lider, Naruto, Sasuke y ella. Mientras su sensei hacía la vigilancia, sus compañeros se habían preparado y acostado en sus bolsas de dormir. Tras acomodar la suya al lado de Sasuke, decidió armar la de su sensei a su otro lado, para que cuando termine de revisar la zona pueda acostarse y no pasara frío. Como normalmente notaba en las misiones, donde lo veía durmiendo siempre sobre la rama de un árbol. Al parecer su despreocupación llega al punto de soportar el frío antes que tender una bolsa de dormir. -_Flojo_. -Pensó Sakura, sonriendo al recordar su rostro aburrido cada vez que le mencionaba algo del tema. Solo esperaba que no se enojara por tocar sus cosas sin permiso.

Se acostó mirando hacia Sasuke y no pudo evitar pensar en su amor no correspondido. _-Sasuke-kun-_ pensó en la misión que cumplieron durante el día y en las cosas que intentó hacer para ayudarlo y que por fin la viera y reconozca, pero lo único que lograba era meterse en su camino y poner en peligro a la misión y a ella misma. No dejaba de tener esa sensación de que cada día, cada segundo, se alejaba mas de ella, no sólo en lo que a entrenamientos y fuerza se refiere. También de su persona, de sus sentimientos como equipo y de su corazón. Parecía que siempre iba a vivir viéndole la espalda, irónicamente hasta en algo tan banal, como cuando dormían, le daba la espalda. Los ronquidos fuertes de Naruto interrumpieron esa línea de pensamientos. Sonrió negando con la cabeza y voltio quedándosele el corazón en la boca del susto al ver a su sensei metido en la bolsa de dormir que ella le preparo. En ningún momento lo había sentido, ni siquiera lo había escuchado llegar, aun con el corazón acelerado sonrió al notar que se había acostado. Vio que no tenía su chaleco jounin y cruzaba los brazos tras la cabeza usándolos de almohada y como por la posición se le marcaban los músculos. Recordó cuando durante la misión la rescato de una explosión alzándola con esos mismos brazos fuertes y llevándola a un lugar seguro. También, que cuando la dejo en el suelo lejos de la batalla y separada del calor de su cuerpo ya no se sintió tan segura como su sensei creía.

Bajó la vista y vio que de las rodillas para arriba no estaba tapado, pero lo que atrapó su vista fue una franja de piel descubierta enseñando los músculos bajos de su panza que se perdían en los boxers ajustados y negros sobresalientes de los pantalones que estaban un poco más abajo de lo normal. Los latidos de su corazón que se calmaban ante la sorpresa repentina, volvieron a saltar disparados por lo que veía. Su rostro se había sonrojado y supo que tendría que haber dejado de curiosear en el instante en que sintió cosquillas en sus zonas intimas y más cuando quiso saber cómo se sentiría esa piel en sus dedos. Pero, estando en plena pubertad, con doce años donde tu cuerpo empieza a cambiar y a sentir cosas nuevas uno... nunca le hace caso a la mente. Lo había mirado al rostro para verificar que siguiera durmiendo, cuando notó que tampoco tenía puesta la banda ninja que siempre cubría su ojo izquierdo, dejando a la vista la cicatriz que le cruzaba el parpado cerrado. Siempre tuvo curiosidad en la historia tras esa herida y en el sharingan que ocultaba. Estiró el brazo con la mano levemente temblorosa y posó suavemente, casi superficialmente la yema del dedo índice sobre la línea de la herida y al ver que no se despertaba la acarició de manera tierna hasta el borde en donde se perdía dentro de la máscara. Repitió la caricia sintiendo que la piel era suave bajo sus dedos y una mueca apareció en su rostro al imaginarse el dolor que debió soportar durante la cicatrización. Al tocar la tela se entretuvo por varios segundos bordeando la máscara pensando que esta podría ser la única oportunidad de verle el rostro, sentía como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, si su sensei llegaba a abrir los ojos estaría... muerta, debido a que moriría de la vergüenza.

Pero tal vez... sea su única oportunidad...

Decidida metió un dedo bajo la máscara lentamente, sintiendo la piel de su mejilla cubierta por una leve barba, se mordió el labio inferior al toparse con la comisura de la boca de Kakashi. Su rostro se volvió rojo por el calor que le subió en el instante que deslizo su dedo sobre ella notando que los tenia levemente separados, sintiendo su reparación pesada y caliente como la suya.

Tan sólo le quedaba bajar la tela y vería el rostro que tanto deseó conocer... Tan sólo... tenía que... Sólo...

Con un suspiro y una última caricia a sus labios quitó los dedos de abajo de la máscara. Algún día vería su rostro y seria cuando el estuviera despierto. Quería poder presumir que le había visto el rostro y... así no podría.

Sentada en su bolsa miro a sus compañeros para ver que siguieran durmiendo, luego se volvió hacia Kakashi y al ver que no había señales de que se despertaría llevo su mano hasta la panza de su sensei sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo a pesar del frio. Tocó con algo de miedo sus músculos y sintió lo marcado que tenía el estomago, deslizo su mano hacia arriba acariciando cada musculo que se cruzaba en su camino, cuando llego a sus pectorales vio como se le había levantado mas la remera por su movimiento y aprecio su cuerpo iluminado por la luz que emanaba la luna. Volvió a descender en caricias hasta llegar a sus boxers tocando la elastizada tela y también muy levemente paso los dedos por debajo del elástico, fue cuando vio que la entrepierna de su sensei había crecido y de pronto se hizo consciente de su cuerpo, de la humedad en su ropa interior, de cuanta adrenalina recorría su sistema y de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Privó a los dedos del contacto con su piel y con la respiración acelerada volvió a acostarse e intento dormir pero sentía su cuerpo mas despierto que nunca y su mente se empecinaba en mostrarle y recordarle lo que acababa de hacer, fantaseando con lo que podría haber hecho, provocándole vergüenza y excitación al mismo tiempo. Intentaba mantenerse quieta para no estimular a su cuerpo pero aunque los minutos pasaban no funcionaba, suspiró, dudando si tocarse para poder dormir o no cuando sintió unas cosquillas en su pierna, la movió con la intención de correr las hojas que se le pudieron haber metido, esperando que no sean bichos. Cuando el aliento se le cortó en la garganta y su corazón se le aceleró como si tuviera taquicardia por un apretón de una mano en su pierna supo que no eran ni bichos ni hojas.

-¡_Oh por dios, estaba despierto!_- pensó sin saber qué hacer o donde meterse al saber que su sensei estaba consiente mientras ella le tocaba.

- _Finge que duermes. Finge que duermes._- Se repetía mentalmente. -¡_No puedo creer que kakashi-sensei haya estado despierto y no me dijera nada! ¡Qué vergüenza!_- Su rostro estaba cada vez mas colorado al sentir como la mano de su sensei subía cada vez más por su pierna acariciándole la piel. -_Finge que duermes. Finge que duermes. No sé porqué dejó que le hiciera todo eso... ¿Qué está haciendo?- _Se preguntaba sin creérselo y algo en shock, pero dejó de pensar lo que sucedía cuando el placer nublo su mente. Su mano había llegado a sus caderas y sus caricias, aunque delicadas, no eran nada superficiales a diferencia de las de ella. Metió la mano bajo su remera y tocó con sus dedos gruesos su cintura, su vientre.

-¿Querés que te ayude a dormir Sakura?- Sintió como sus palabras le producían un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, como respuesta ella simplemente balbuceó unas palabras poniéndose boca abajo, ocultando su rostro, fingiendo soñar y haciendo que la mano de su sensei quede en su espalda baja. -Asi que dormís eh...- volvió a susurrarle sonriendo de lado. Subió por su columna acariciándole la suave piel de su espalda sintiendo como se le erizaba a su paso. Disfrutaba provocar que la respiración de su alumna, oculta entre sus brazos, se hiciera más pesada. Mientras volvía a descender acercó su nariz a la nuca de ella e inspiro el perfume de su cabello. –Tu aroma siempre fue delicioso.- Comentó viendo que la espalda de Sakura subía y bajaba rápidamente por su respiración acelerada. Su sensei se entretuvo jugando con el borde de su ropa interior sobre la tela del vestido, cuando se aburrió la deslizó por su firme cola hasta el final de éste, levantándolo y metiendo la mano bajo él acariciándole la piel de los muslos. Haciendo que se le corte la respiración y un leve jadeo se le escape. Como si se moviera en sueños, se coloco semi de costado abriendo mas las piernas, donde Kakashi no desaprovechó el profundizar más sus caricias, jugando con su bombacha y tocando la piel a su alrededor. Al notar la disposición y los ''sueños'' de su alumna, corriendo la tela a un lado, deslizó los dedos entre los pliegues de su intimidad, sintiendo la humedad y el calor que tenia. Sakura no pudo evitar un jadeo que ahogó mordiendo su brazo para no despertar a sus compañeros y que su sensei la creyera dormida aunque ya dudaba que así fuera. Podía sentir como se humedecía y excitaba cada vez más con las caricias de los dedos de Kakashi, se sentia mucho mejor que cuando se lo hacia ella misma, lo sentía mas intenso. Mordió más fuerte su brazo al sentir que las caricias se concentraban en su húmedo y sensible clítoris, aunque aún así se escuchaban leves jadeos. Comenzó a menear lentamente la cadera al sentir que las sensaciones se concentraban en su intimidad y como se intensificaba junto con el movimiento circular de sus dedos, haciéndole sentir el orgasmo más fuerte y devastador que haya sentido hasta ahora. Inevitablemente acompañado de un leve gemido que llegó a los oídos de Kakashi, quién se acercó a ella mientras lamia sus dedos. -También eres deliciosa, Sakura.- Le susurró besándole el cuello sin la máscara, provocándole escalofríos mientras respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperarse.

A medida que su cuerpo se fue relajando los nervios comenzaron a corroerla, siendo consciente de la presencia de Kakashi a su lado. Por una parte se sentía extremadamente bien, pero por el otro lado, muy mal con lo que había hecho, sentía que le debía una disculpa, ya que era demasiado obvio y notable que estaba despierta.

-Sensei...- Lo llamo bajito con algo de temor notándosele en la voz -Yo... yo... lo... lo lamento...- se sentía tan avergonzada que no podía ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y el corazón aceleradísimo. - Lo que hice e... estuvo mal, yo la... lam- sintió que se le fue la voz cuando Kakashi se le acercó al oído susurrándole.

-Shhh...Tranquila, estaba dormido al igual que vos lo estas ahora... ¿no te acordas?- Sakura suspiro al escucharlo y se fue relajando al sentir las caricias de él en su cintura sintiéndose segura y tranquila.

- Entonces... ¿esto es un sueño?- preguntó con voz adormilada.

-Mmm... Si, lo es Sakura- Estaría mintiendo descaradamente si tuviera que decir que lo que pasó, no le gustó tanto como le asusta el saber que ella es su alumna de doce años.

-¿Sensei...?- Murmura suavemente.

-¿Si?- Se acerca más a su rostro para escucharla susurrar.

-Me gustaría soñar mas con usted...- El rostro de Kakashi no mostró la sorpresa que sintió ni la calidez en la que se embriagó su cansado corazón al escucharla decir aquello.

-Todas las veces que quieras- Le responde sonriendo con ternura.

Sakura sintió sus caricias en su cintura y la cálida piel de sus labios besar su cuello una vez más, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Al despertarse, miro a su costado donde no estaban ni su sensei ni sus cosas. A su otro lado Sasuke y Naruto juntaban sus bolsas de dormir peleando como siempre, por lo que, ante la normalidad de la situación, se relajó. No fue hasta que su rubio amigo le preguntó por el moretón en el brazo, que había sido producto de sus constantes mordidas para callarse la noche pasada, que se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño realmente. Hirviéndole el rostro en vergüenza dio alguna escusa sobre que fue durante la misión, aunque al no abandonar el tema su compañero terminó con un golpe en la cabeza por metiche. Con una nube de humo el sensei del equipo apareció tras ellos colocando una mano en el cuello de cada uno.

-Ya chicos tranquilícense- dijo con su sonrisa despreocupada a lo que Sakura casi muere de un infarto

_-...Me gustaría soñar mas con usted...-_ las últimas frases de la noche anterior resonaban en su mente _-...Todas las veces que quieras...-_ al recordar las palabras de ambos y sus significados, se pone totalmente tensa y roja de la vergüenza. Se vuelve a relajar al sentir las caricias de los dedos de Kakashi en su nuca, quedando bien ocultas bajo su cabello para pasar desapercibidas.

-¿Estás bien Sakura?- pregunta y ella pudo notar la preocupación en su voz y en su mirada.

-Si sensei... solo... soñaba despierta.- Le responde mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida, notando así por primera vez, que se entendían con solo una mirada.

Al otro día, tras una noche de recuerdos sobre su relación con Kakashi y de descanso bajo un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, el equipo siete se movía ágilmente entre los arboles sin nuevos contratiempos. Iban en dirección hacia la aldea con un ritmo constante y a un paso veloz, llegando a las puertas de Konoha al atardecer, cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Ni bien las atravesaron un ninja mensajero apareció con un sobre para Sakura, en el cual informaba su próxima misión y que partiera en cuanto estuviera lista. Lo abrió de inmediato y mientras lo leía tenía la mirada de sus compañeros puestas en ella, atentos para saber de qué se trataba, desilusionándose al saber que sería una en solitario en vez de una para el equipo siete.

Tras despedirse, se fueron cada uno por su lado y al doblar en una esquina que la llevaba a su casa, chocó con su sensei. Siendo tomada de la cintura, la miró nuevamente con un semblante frío y serio que la hizo temblar.

-Olvidate de esa misión. No vas a volver a Suna sola y menos para encontrarte con Gaara.- Pronunció cada palabra de manera cortante y despectiva desapareciendo con ella en una nube de humo.

Lo siguiente que vio Sakura fue el interior de la casa de Kakashi, su habitación, de dónde no saldría durante todo el fin de semana. No pudo evitar morderse el labio ruborizada ante lo que sabía que le esperaba.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: Muchas gracias nuevamente por haberse pasado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

**Si quieren pueden ver mi otro one shot que se llama "Una vez mas"**


End file.
